Ninjas may cry
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: AU Dante goes to the elemental nations to investigate the recent rising of demonic activity but thanks to the circumstances he ends involved with a certain blonde jinchuriki, while Vergil and his allies conspire on the shadows to accomplish their own goals. But with an ancient evil bidding his time to strike again they better be ready because this will be an hell of a party.


**Prologue: Devils among Ninjas**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Devil may Cry or Naruto Belong to me in any shape or form**

 **/Wave Country- 10:35 AM/**

"So this is the elemental Nations? What a dumpster" Said to himself a 16 years old boy dressed with a dark green pants, black military boots and a red leather coat, he was armed with a dark blue claymore with a skull on it's pommel and two handguns that he carried on his coat after seeing the state in which was the country in which he arrived.

this boy was Dante Sparda one of the twin sons of the legendary dark knight Sparda and he was walking the streets of that city (if such shithole could be called that) with a somewhat defiant expression _"Well at least things will be interesting for a while"_ thought the boy because he knew the reputation of the Elemental nations of producing powerful warriors.

And while he continued to walk the streets of the impoverished country he saw a group of thugs corner a woman in one of the nearby Alleys.

"Tsk, me and my coscience" grumbled Dante going towards the alley crackling his knuckles with a smile that promised anything good for those criminals once there he saw the three scums about to rip apart the clothes of the woman "Wow this is pathetic; three men trying to force a woman, what's the matter is your endurance so pathetically bad that not even whores want anything to do with your sorry lot?" Dante told them with a shit eating grin on his face.

"You will pay for that punk!" yelled an enraged thug to Dante when he and his partners went after Dante leaving the woman alone with their swords raised but the half demon keeping his same smile just easily dodge a thrust of one of the thugs so he could deliver a powerful punch on the jaw of the man shattering it.

At the other he just give a kick that thanks to his enhanced strength he shattered his ribs and the other he pointed one of his guns at his face "I recommend you to take your buddies and piss out of here now" Dante told the man who only nodded and took his partners and got out of there.

Dante put back his gun on it's holsters and went towards the woman to help her out and he couldn't help but notice that she was a true beauty despite being dressed in simple and cheap clothes because she was a true beaty with long bluish hair, taned skin, and black eyes with a very well endowed figure and dressed with a pink blouse, blue skirt and sandals.

"Thanks for helping me with those thugs of Gato but I fear that they will target you now for helping me" the woman said to Dante who smiled in a carefree way at the words of the woman.

"Relax babe I can take care of myself besides I had dealed with more dangerous guys than those pricks" Dante said to her in his typical confident and somewhat arrogant tone remembering all the demons he had killed since his mother death.

The woman looked at the boy in front of her because while his attitude was somewhat arrogant something on his posture told her that it wasn't senseless talk besides he saved her from those men so he couldn't be that bad "At least let me reward you for the inconveniences by inviting you to my house to eat because it's the least I can do" the woman said to Dante who decided to accept because he hadn't eaten since he come to these lands and he won't lose the chance for a free meal.

"Okay babe lead the way" Dante replied to the woman who faced him and with a playful smile say to the demon hunter.

"My name is Tsunami and you're at least 5 years too young to try your luck with me little boy" Dante smiled at the woman attitude and replied also playing that game.

"And mine is Dante and I will certainly remember that Tsunami" The woman laughed and continued walking with the sparda following her.

 **/Moments later on the way towards Tsunami house/**

"Hey Satsuki how much longer we have to walk until we reach Tazuna house?" Asked a 15 years old girl with long blond hair in twin tails, tan skin with 3 whisker like marks on her face, buxom body, blue eyes and dressed in a orange shorts, a dark blue top and and an orange with black jacket and blue ninja sandals at one of her teammates.

"I don't know you stupid Bimbo ask the client if you want to" coldly replied a girl with long messy black hair that she carry in a pony tail, porcelain skin, black yes in which she had a scowl with a less bxuom figure than her blonde teammate, she was dressed with a dark blue kimono shirt with a war fan white and red stamped on her back, a mini skirt and black ninja sandals.

"How did you call me you emo bitch!" screamed angrily the blonde one at her teammate which went angry at the apelative that her teammate used on her causing that their other teammate a pinkette girl with short hair of their same age with deep jade eyes, dressed in a red sleeveless shirt, black skintight shorts and black ninja sandals sigjhned tiredly because her other two teammate will begin another shouting match again.

"Exactly what you heard you blonde bimbo!" said the ravenette angrily at the blonde while a powerful figthing instinct surrounded the both of them "after all you always were on too slow on the head Naruko"

"You only say that because you're jelous of me!" exclaimed angrily Naruko at Satsuki before smiling confidentaly and then proceded to put her arms under her chest to make them looks bigger "After all I always was more femenine than you because from a far you looks like a guy"

That certainly pissed off Satsuki but before she could do or say anything she and Naruko were punched in the head by their third teammate "Can you stop this at once!" said the kunoichi angrily "If you haven't noticed it yet we are in the middle of enemy territory and Kakashi-sensei is KO after his fight against Zabuza and I have been carrying him since we left the boat while you two are busy fighting like children and attracting the attention of any possible enemy"

Her teammates looked remorseful at that because she was right; they were on enemy territory and with all that racket they could have attracted the attention of a possible enemy "You're right Sakura sorry about that" said Naruko smiling apologetically at the pinkette.

"Indeed Sakura we should have been more aware in our current situation" answered Satsuki and Sakura didn't press more because she knew this was the closer she would get to an apology from the Uchiha.

"Don't worry girls we will arrive shortly to my house" replied Tazuna while pointing at a nearby house "once there you girls can rest while your sensei heal his wounds" the bridge builder says to them while guiding them to his house.

Once they arrived Tazuna entered in the house followed by his ninja scorts "Tsunami, Inari I came back!" said him causing that the people there where to see who arrived that was causing such noise.

Dante arrived accompanied by Tsunami and once he saw Tazuna and the ninjas he couldn't help himself but look at his host "Tsunami you know this old pervert?" all the people present couldn't help but laugh at what the half demon said and the face that Tazuna did at those words.

"How did you call me brat?!" Said angrily Tazuna at Dante who only smiled mischievously at the angry expression of the man before answering on his typical cocky way.

"I called you an old pervert because you come here surrounded by a bunch of girls dressed on skimpy outfits at this time" at the words of the demon hunter not only Tazuna was pissed off but also the Kunoichis but before things got out of hand a ladle hit both Dante and Tazuna in the head.

"Oh no you won't begin to fight here" said the housewife while a pitch black dreadfull aura begun to surround her scaring everybody present "Because fighting inside of this house is **prohibited** " With only one glaring exception.

"I give you a 6 out of 10 because while you aura of terror is simple yet extremely effective but is nothing in comparation to what I am use to deal with" Said Dante with a carefree smile on his face because it was true.

After all no matter how strong and vicious the killer instinct of Tsunami was it would never hold a candle against the ones of th inhabitants of the burning hells.

 **/Later in the dinner room/**

Everybody was in the table eating and talking to each other " Ah so you're a ninjas hired by this guy to protect him until he finish building this bridge" Said Dante at the Kunoichis present while in a discret way he check them out because they were bombshells.

"But I'm surprise that girls as beautiful as yourselves decided to become ninjas because you could easily work as models" Dante said to them causing them to blush slightly _"Heh I still have it"_ thought Dante with a smile on his face because the reaction of the girls was on his opinion cute.

"Even if it fun to see my cute little students blushing I have some questions for you" Kakashi said when he entrered with in the room and with some difficult thanks to his state took seat in front of Dante "Like for example in what you do for a living? because your weapons and posture tells that you're someone used to fight most of the time"

Dante couldn't help but smile at the words of Kakashi because no matter how weakened he was at the moments and his obvious easy going somewhat lazy attitude he could still discover some things by himself "Well isn't like I was trying to keep it as as secret on the first places anyways, I am a demon hunter and I was hired to discover the cause of the recent spike of the demonic activity on this lands and to deal with the cause" answered truthfully Dante surprising everybody present.

"But there is something that is bugging me since I first saw you"Said Dante to Kakashi with a serious face "Are you David Bowie?" at the question all the presents besides Dante and Naruko who was laughing her ass at her sensei expences fall to the floor.

 **/Meanwhile on one of Orochimaru Many hideouts/**

A young man that looked like a mirror image of Dante but dressed in all black with a blue coat and with his hair combed back walked the corridors towards the meeting room in which Orochimaru and the others were waiting him.

"Hello Vergil it's good that you arrived because we were waiting for you to begin" said the Snake sannin with his typical twisted smirk to the other Sparda son who entered in the room and took seat among his other lieutenants.

"Stop fooling around Orochimaru and get to the point" Coldly replied Vergil at the Sannin without any form of groveling or devotion causing that many of the present people looked angry at his direction.

"How dare you to talk Orochimaru-Sama that way you bastard!" said angrily one of the presents at Vergil sending towards the son of Sparda his killing instinct which didn't affect him at all and only directed his own killing instinct at the one who insult him.

"Shut up Jirobo" said the cambion sending his own killing instinct at the member of the sound form making him faint at the sheer potency of it's aura, Orochimaru looked at the scene with an amused smile while the other persons there looked warily at Vergil because they knew how powerful and merciless he was.

"Relax Vergil I just called you all here because most of the preparatives for konoha destruction are ready so our little invasion will happen in 6 months so I recommend you to prepare yourselves because I want you all ready for when we launch the Invasion" The snake sannin said causing on his subordinates different reations.

 _"So it begins"_ thought Vergil with a small smirk on his face because very soon he would commence to set in motion his own agenda at last.

 **/Moments later on Vergil Room/**

"So in six months we will do our move shitface?" asked rudely to Vergil a young beautiful redhead with brown eyes dressed on the same outfit that the sound 4 used.

"Don't talk to Vergil-sama like that Tayuya" replied a young man with long white hair dressed in a similar way to the redhead with a tone that have nothing to envy the one that Vergil used.

"Relax Kimimaro you know that Tayuya is a savage foul mouthed so you shouldn't be surprised at her attitude" condescendingly replied another girl present. She was pretty girl wit long blue hair which she carry in a hairstyle, black eyes and nivea skin dressed in a green combat kimono and black ninja boots.

"How did you call me you crystal bitch!"screamed an enraged Tayuya who rose up from her seat and went at towards the other girl present with the firm intention of rearranging her face with her fist.

"Exactly what you heard you stupid ginger!" Replied angrily the bluenette who also went towards Tayuya with the same intention of the redhead.

"Enough" Vergil Said making them stop on their tracks "Guren, Tayuya if you both wants to fight do it outside of my chambers" the son of sparda told the kunoichis on his typical cold tone.

"Vergil-Sama why did you call us, if there a change of plans?" asked the always stoic member of th Kaguya clan to Vergil who took seat on one of the many chairs in his room.

"No everything is going according to plan but there is a new variable that appeared most early than what I Expected; My brother" informed them Vergil.

"Pff I doubt he can be that dangerous because for what you told us he is perfect moron" Tayuya Said with an arrogant smile while Kimimaro like always was stoic and Guren looke contemplative.

"But Vergil did something that truly surprised them and scared them. He smiled and told the redhead "If I were you I won't understimate him Tayuya because while Dante is a fool he is a formidable enemy when he wants to and something tell me that he will be a thorn on our side for quite some time"

"And what do you Propone Vergil-Sama" asked Kimimaro to Vergil while the other two kunoichis give him their attention to him.

"As I said before we will continue exactly as planned but in the case that any of you find Dante either retreat or distract him because only Kimimaro and I can fight him have the power and skill needed to defeat him" answered Vergil.

But after thinking about it for a moment he added " Bu I think is good that he arrived because he can attract the attention of our rivals leaving us with enough room to work unmolested" and after saying that he told them to leave him alone while he thought of his next move towards his goal.

 **Author Notes: So how it was good, bad or regular? I always wanted to mix this series together but never knew how until I come across with the trailer of this upcoming Game Nioh and decided to take a similar approach.**

 **This story will be an AU of both series because I plan to change some things on the canon of both series but mostly on Naruto besides that I plan to bring elements from other series like Inuyasha and Castlevania to spice things a bit.**

 **and for Pairing it will be Dantexharem (Naruko,Satsuki,Hannabi (she will be Hinata twin sister), FemHaku and Kurotsuchi) and VergilxHarem(Tayuya,Guren,Hinata and possibly Konan)**

 **Until next time**


End file.
